magifandomcom-20200222-history
Fanalis (Character Song)
Fanalis (ファナリス, Fanarisu) is the character song of Morgiana, which is sung by the Seiyū Haruka Tomatsu. Lyrics Kanji= 見えない鎖に繋がれて　本当の自分を見失っていた 脳裏に焼き付いた記憶たちに　怯えているばかりで どうして自由になれなかったの? 一体何の為に戦っていたの? でもやっと私は気付いたんだ 足下をよく見て　鎖はとれた あの子が私を解き放ってくれた もう「だれか」の「どれ」じゃない モルジアナ　速攻最速 モルジアナ　悪党一掃 モルジアナ　最強戦闘民族 歩き始めるの 希望と笑顔で溢れた　明るい未来は誰が作るの? 私はその為に何が出来るの? 自分をよく見て　鎖は消えた この子にはアザをつけてほしくない 守るべきものがある モルジアナ　強靭跳躍 モルジアナ　鋭く抹殺 モルジアナ　最強戦闘民族 今　立ち上がるの そう、あの光の彼方にきっとあるはず 誇り高きファナリスの、私の帰るべき輝く故郷が きっと　きっと… モルジアナ　速攻最速 モルジアナ　悪党一掃 モルジアナ　最強戦闘民族 運命を生きるの モルジアナ　強靭跳躍 モルジアナ　鋭く抹殺 モルジアナ　最強戦闘民族 そう　私はファナリス |-| Rōmaji = Mienai kusari ni tsunaga rete hontō no jibun o miushinatte ita Nōri ni yakitsuita kiokutachi ni obiete iru bakaride Dōshite jiyū ni narenakatta no? Ittai nani no tame ni tatakatte ita no? Demo yatto watashi wa kizuitanda Ashimoto o yoku mite kusari wa toreta Ano ko ga watashi o tokihanatte kureta Mō "dare ka" no "dore" janai Morujiana sokkō saisoku Morujiana akutō issō Morujiana saikyō sentō minzoku Aruki hajimeru no Kibō to egao de afureta akarui mirai wa dare ga tsukuru no? Watashi wa sono tame ni nani ga dekiru no? Jibun o yoku mite kusari wa kieta Kono ko ni wa aza o tsukete hoshikunai Mamorubekimono ga aru Morujiana kyōjin chōyaku Morujiana surudoku massatsu Morujiana saikyō sentō minzoku Ima tachiagaru no Sō, ano hikari no kanata ni kitto aru hazu Hokori takaki fanarisu no, watashi no kaerubeki kagayaku furusato ga Kitto kitto… Morujiana sokkō saisoku Morujiana akutō issō Morujiana saikyō sentō minzoku Unmei o ikiru no Morujiana kyōjin chōyaku Morujiana surudoku massatsu Morujiana saikyō sentō minzoku Sō watashi wa fanarisu |-| English = Bound by Invisible chains, I lost sight of myself Afraid of the memories seared into my mind Why couldn’t I be free? What am I fighting for? But I finally realised When I look at my feet the chains have been taken off I was set free by him I’m no longer anyone’s slave Morgiana (Striking swifter than anyone else) Morgiana (Taking down villains in a swoop) Morgiana (The ultimate warrior tribe) I begin to set out “Excuse me bandits, I need to have a word with you.” Who will create a bright future full of hope and laughter? Is there anything I can help to make it happen? When I look at myself, the chains are no more I don’t want to see him bruised There’s something I have to protect Morgiana (Leaping to immeasurable heights) Morgiana (Bringing absolute obliteration) Morgiana (The ultimate combat race) I will now take my stand I’m sure that beyond the reaches of this light lies The proud, shining homeland for me and the Fanalis to return to I’m sure, I just know it… Morgiana (Striking swifter than anyone else) Morgiana (Taking down villains in a swoop) Morgiana (The ultimate combat race) I will live out my destiny Morgiana (Leaping to immeasurable heights) Morgiana (Bringing absolute obliteration) Morgiana (The ultimate warrior tribe) That’s right, I’m a Fanalis! |-| French = Liée par des chaînes invisibles, je me suis perdue de vue Effrayée de mes mémoires brûlées dans mon esprit Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas être libre ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me bats ? Mais j'ai finalement réalisé Quand je regarde à mes pieds, que les chaînes s'étaient brisées. J'ai été libérée par lui. Je ne suis plus l'esclave de personne. Morgiana ! (Frappant plus rapidement que n'importe qui) Morgiana ! (Prenant ses ennemis dans un plongeon) Morgiana ! (La meilleure tribu guerrière.) Je commence à me mettre en route « Excusez moi, bandits, je dois vous dire un mot. » Qui créera un futur brillant plein d'espoir et amusant ? Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour qu'il arrive ? Quand je me regarde, les chaînes ne sont plus là. Je ne veux pas le voir meurtri Il y a quelque chose que je dois protéger Morgiana ! (Sautant à des hauteurs infinies) Morgiana ! (Apportant l'oblitération absolue) Morgiana ! (La meilleure race guerrière) Je vais maintenant m'affirmer Je suis sûr que au-delà de la portée de cette lumière existe La fière, brillante patrie pour moi et les Fanalis où retourner Je suis sûre, je le sais… Morgiana ! (Frappant plus rapidement que n'importe qui) Morgiana ! (Prenant ses ennemis dans un plongeon) Morgiana ! (La meilleure tribu guerrière.) Je vais vivre ma destinée. Morgiana ! (Sautant à des hauteurs infinies) Morgiana ! (Apportant l'oblitération absolue) Morgiana ! (La meilleure race guerrière) C'est vrai, je suis une Fanalis ! Video Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Songs